lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Walking Dead the Video Game
LEGO The Walking Dead the Video Game This page is dedicated to the fan made LEGO The Walking Dead the Video Game. The game has over 100 characters including Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene, The Governor, Michonne and Daryl Dixon. It is a free roam game and the main hub is The Prison. The game covers the first to fifth season. Season 1 Level 1: New Begining Plot: The zombie apocolypse begins! Rick must find a way to survive. Characters: Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh, Morgan Jones and Duane Jones. Enemies: Walkers. Boss Fights: Three Criminals (3 Hearts Each) Level 2: The Rooftop Plot: T-Dog and Merle have a fight on the rooftop. Characters: Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee & Morales. Enemies: Walkers. Boss Fights: Merle (5 Hearts) Level 3: Camouflagued Plot: Glenn and Rick cover themselves in Camouflague to get past walkers. Characters: Rick Grimes & Glenn Rhee. Enemies: Walkers. Level 4: The Reunion Plot: The two groups unite and Rick meets with Shane, Carl and Lori. A fight breaks out at camp between Ed and his wife Carol so Shane, Jim and Carol beat up Ed. Rick, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dog then go back for Merle. Characters: Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh, Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon, T-Dog, Carol & Amy. Boss Fights: Ed (5 Hearts) Level 5: Not So Safe Plot: Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn continue to look for Merle but he is no-where to be found. They go to find Rick's bag of guns but are attacked by some men. Meanwhile at camp, Walkers start to attack the group and as a result they kill Amy, Ed and Jim. Characters: Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Lori Grimes, Andrea, Carl, Dale, Jacqui, Morales, Amy & Shane. Enemies: Walkers and Elderly Home Men. Boss: Leader of the "Men" (4 Hearts) Level 6: The CDC Plot: The Group head to the CDC to get help. Dr. Jenner shows them what happens when infected by a walker, Characters: Rick, Shane, Dale, Andrea, Lori & Dr. Jenner. Enemies: Walkers. Season 2 Level 1: Hide & Seek Plot: The group are on the run now and when Dale's RV breaks down things get ugly, especially since a herd of walkers are coming towards them. Sohpia goes missing so the group start looking for her. Characters: Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh, Daryl Dixon, Dale, T-Dog, Carol & Sophia. Enemies: Walkers. Level 2: The Greene's Plot: Carl is accidentaly shot by Otis, a hunter. He takes them to Hershel's farm. Otis & Shane then go on a medicine run. Characters: Otis, Shane, Hershel, Maggie & Beth. Enemies: Walkers. Level 3: The Barn Plot: Glenn and Maggie go on a medicine run and a romance sparks. Glenn gets a bit freaked out once he finds out about the barn full of walkers. Glenn reveals this to the group and they let the walkers come out to be killed. They then see that Sophia is inside the barn. Characters: Glenn, Maggie, Shane, Dale, Jimmy & Andrea. Enemies: Walkers. Level 4: Barfight Plot: Hershel goes missing so Rick and Glenn go looking for him. They then find him in a pub and meet two Men named Tony and Dave. Rick kills them both and a shootout starts betweek Rick, Glenn, Hershel and the rest of Tony and Dave's group. One of the group members Randall is left behind so Rick decides to take him back to the farm to be interregated. Characters: Rick, Glenn & Hershel. Enemies: Unnamed Group. Boss Fights: Dave & Tony (3 Hearts Each) Level 5: Good Cop, Bad Cop Plot: Rick & Shane take Randall to be left out on his own since the group see him as dangerous. On the trip Rick and Shane start a fight which attracts walkers. They end up bringing Randall back to the farm with them. Characters: Rick, Shane & Randall. Enemies: Walkers. Boss Fights: Shane (5 Hearts) Level 6: Shane's Trap Plot: Shane kills Randall and leads Rick on a wild goose chase. Shane attempts killing Rick but Rick ends up killing him. Shane re-animates and Carl shoots him. When Rick & Carl return to the farm, all hell has broken loose. Thousands of walkers are coming in. Characters: Shane, Randall, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Carl, Hershel, Andrea, Lori & T-Dog. Enemies: Walkers. Boss Fights: Shane (5 Hearts) & Walker Shane (3 Hearts) Season 3 Level 1: Inmates Plot: The group find a house and look through it for supplies. Afterwards they find a prison and clear it out to make it their new home. Hershel is bitten and infected so Rick cuts off his infected leg to save him. They then find 5 prisoners. Maggie and Glenn take Hershel back to the rest of the group and the others clear out a cell block for the prisoners. Characters: Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon, T Dog, Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, Hershel Greene, Axel, Oscar, Thomas, Big Tiny & Andrew. Enemies: Walkers & Armored Walkers. Boss Fights: Thomas (4 Hearts) Level 2: Crash Site Plot: Andrea and Michonne are looking for the crash site of a helicopter and soon realise that some armed men had the same idea. Characters: Andrea & Michonne. Enemies: Walkers. Level 3: Overrun Plot: The prison becomes overrun with walkers when Andrew sets off an alarm. Lori goes into labour. Characters: T-Dog & Carol. Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Axel & Oscar. Maggie, Lori & Carl. Rick & Oscar. Enemies: Walkers & Armoured Walkers. Boss Fights: Andrew (4 Hearts) Level 4: Welcome to Woodbury Plot: Merle captures Maggie & Glenn so Rick, Daryl, Michonne & Oscar travel to Woodbury to save them. Characters: Glenn, Maggie, Rick, Michonne, Daryl & Oscar. Enemies: Walkers & Woodbury Soldiers. Boss Fights: Merle (3 Hearts) & The Governor (3 Hearts) Level 5: Armed To The Teeth Plot: Rick, Carl & Michonne go looking for supplies and meet with Rick's old friend Morgan. Characters: Rick, Carl, Michonne & Morgan. Enemies: Walkers. Boss Fights: Morgan (3 Hearts) Level 6: The Slaughter Plot: Merle takes Michonne to be handed over to the Governor, but changes his mind when he realises The Governor is the real enemy. Afterwards, The Governor attacks The Prison. Rick and others then find Andrea tied up. Characters: Merle & Michonne. Glenn & Maggie. Carl, Hershel & Beth. Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Tyreese, Sasha & Karen. Enemies: Woodbury Soldiers. Season 4 Level 1: Illness Plot: The prison is very different to what it was at the end of the third season with it having a large community in it now. An illness begins in the prison when Patrick becomes sick. Characters: Rick & Clara. Daryl, Michonne, Zach, Tyreese, Glenn, Bob & Sasha. Rick, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie & Daryl. Enemies: Walkers & Ill Walkers. Boss Fights: Patrick (Walker) (3 Hearts) Level 2: We've All Got Jobs To Do Plot: Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese & Bob go on a medicine run. Rick and Carol go on a seperate run. Back at the prison, more ill walkers attack. At night the fences start to cave in. Characters: Daryl, Michonne, Tyreese & Bob. Rick & Carol. Hershel, Glenn, Maggie & Lizzie. Rick & Carl. Level 3: Too Far Gone Plot: The Governor returns and wants the prison. Characters: Rick & Michonne. Daryl, Beth & Carl. Maggie, Sasha & Bob. Tyreese, Lizzie & Mika. Enemies: Woodbury Soldiers & Walkers. Boss Fights: The Governor (8 Hearts) & Tank (5 Hearts). Level 4: On The Road Plot: The people at the prison have been seperated into small groups after the Governor's attack on the prison. Tyreese, Carol, Judith, Lizzie & Mika find a house to stay at. Meanwhile Beth & Daryl are attacked by walkers and Beth is mysteriously taken so Daryl joins a group of rednecks that are hunting down Rick. Characters: Tyreese, Carol, Lizzie & Mika. Daryl & Beth. Enemies: Walkers. Level 5: Following The Tracks Plot: Glenn finds Tara at the prison. They set out and meet with Abraham, Eugene & Rosita who are on a mission to save the world. Glenn and Tara get trapped in a tunnel trying to find Maggie, Bob and Sasha. Maggie's group and Abraham's group save them though. They get together and get to Terminus. Characters: Glenn & Tara. Glenn, Tara, Abraham, Eugene & Rosita. Glenn & Tara. Maggie, Bob, Sasha & Abraham. Glenn & Maggie. Enemies: Walkers. Level 6: New Years Eve Plot: Rick, Michonne and Carl are traveling to Terminus. Joe's group, including Daryl are hunting them (Daryl is unaware of this). Joe finds them and puts Rick & Michonne at gun point. One of the men puts a knife on Carl's throat and attempts to rape him. Rick, Michonne & Daryl take on Joe and his group. The four of them get to Terminus and a shootout begins. They then get locked up and meet with Glenn's group. Characters: Rick, Michonne & Carl. Rick, Daryl & Michonne. Rick, Daryl, Michonne & Carl. Enemies: Walkers, Marauders & People of Terminus. Boss Fights: Joe (4 Hearts) & Dan (3 Hearts). =Characters= Rick Grimes Weapons: Pistol & Small Axe. Abilities: Strength, Firing Pistol & Using Axe. Daryl Dixon Weapons: Crossbow & Hunting Knife. Abilities: Firing Arrows, Firing Grapple Arrows, Using Knife, Super Sences & Hotwiring Cars. Shane Walsh Weapons: Shotgun. Abilities: Firing Shotgun & Strength. Glenn Rhee Weapons: Pistol & Machette. Abilities: Firing Pistol, Use Machette & Smart. Michonne Weapons: Katana. Abilities: Use Katana, Nimble Jump & Cloaked From Walkers (When Using Walker Pets). Lori Grimes Weapons: Pistol. Abilities: Firing Pistol & Nimble Jump. Carl Grimes Weapons: Pistol. Abilities: Firing Pistol & Crawling Into Small Spaces. Andrea Weapons: Pistol & Knife. Abilities: Firing Pistol, Using Knife & Nimble Jump. Carol Weapons: Knife. Abilities: Using Knife, Starting Fires & Nimble Jump. Hershel Greene Weapons: Shotgun. Abilities: Using Shotgun & Smarts. Maggie Greene Weapons: Machette. Abilities: Use Machette & Nimble Jump. Beth Greene Weapons: Knife. Abilities: Use Knife & Nimble Jump. Dale Weapons: Rifle. Abilities: Firing Rifle. Tyreese Weapons: Rifle & Hammer. Abilities: Firing Rifle, Use Hammer & Strength. Sasha Weapons: Pistol & Knife. Abilities: Fire Pistol, Use Knife, Smart & Nimble Jump. Merle Dixon Weapons: Blade. Abilities: Use Blade, Hotwiring Cars & Super Sences. Bob Weapons: Pistol. Abilities: Fire Pistol & Start Fires. T-Dog Weapons: Crowbar & Riot Shield. Abilities: Use Crowbar, Use Riot Shield & Strength. Morales Weapons: Baseball Bat. Abilities: Use Baseball Bat & Strength. Morgan Jones Weapons: Rifle. Abilities: Firing Rifle. Axel Weapons: Pistol. Abilities: Firing Pistol & Hotwiring Cars. Oscar Weapons: Shovel. Abilities: Use Shovel & Strength. Big Tiny Weapons: Machette. Abilities: Use Machette. Andrew Weapons: Axe. Abilities: Use Axe & Smart. Thomas Weapons: Machette. Abilities: Use Machette. The Governor Weapons: Pistol. Abilities: Fire Pistol & Strength. Martinez Weapons: Machine Gun & Baseball Bat. Abilities: Fire Machine Gun & Use Baseball Bat. Milton Weapons: Knife, Abilities: Use Knife & Smarts. Shumpert Weapons: Bow. Abilities: Fire Arrows & Fire Grapple Arrows. Abraham Ford Weapons: Pistol & Crowbar. Abilities: Fire Pistol, Use Crowbar & Strength. Rosita Espinosa Weapons: Dual Wielding Pistols. Abilities: Firing Pistols & Nimble Jump. Eugene Porter Weapons: Pistol. Abilities: Firing PistoL & Smart. Tara Chambler Weapons: Pistol & Knife. Abilities: Firing Pistol, Use Knife & Nimble Jump. Joe Weapons: Pistol & Hunting Knife. Abilities: Firing Pistol, Use Knife, Strength & Super Sences. Walker Weapons: Bite. Abilities: Bite Humans & Super Sences. OTHER CHARACTERS COMING SOON Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images